What's Going On!
by Ms.Meowtastic
Summary: Katz and Cajun fox appear at Courage's house. Courage must fight back to protect his family, but a surprising guest helps him out! This is a Yaoi story so don't like don't read! Sorry if i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 WHY are you here!

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfics so no flames please, oh and they're hybrids on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the cowardly dog If I did, it would still be on. So here we go!**

Well, here we are in the middle of nowhere where its always qui- "AHHHHHH," nevermind. "M-Muriel there might be someone dangerous outside," cried Courage,"please don't open the door."

"You don't expect me to leave them outside, its practically pouring out there," said Muriel.

"But-but," stuttered Courage.

"No buts, now be a deary and fetch some towels," said Muriel." Oh my, they're probably soaked by now."

" Oh the things I do for love," sighed Courage.

THIS IS A TIMESKIP….

When Courage returned he froze in fear dropping the towels. There in his living room were Katz and Cajun Fox. "Oh hey there pup, how are you doing," greeted Cajun," those for us," he said picking up the towels Courage dropped.

"AHHHHH," screamed Courage as he ran upstairs into Muriels room. 'Oh no Muriel,' thought Courage. He then carefully snuck to the stair, to see Muriel sitting and talking. "Mhn," Courage bit his lip and went to the attic, and sat at the computer. He quickly typed," what to do if intruders in my house."

"What are you talking about, who exactly is there," computer replied.

" Umm, Katz and Cajun Fox."

" Well the smartest thing to do is to run, you twit," said Computer. "Or stay and fight back."

**Well this is the end for now, sorry it's short,I'll most likely update later today if not probably tomorrow. Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Why ME!

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer broke and I had to send it into the shop and such. But now here is your next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog, wish I did but I don't!**

With flash of light the computer was gone and in his place was a boy with electric blue hair and white bangs, wearing a white jacket, a teal t-shirt and black pants with sneakers.

"W-who are you h-how did you get here," studdered Courage.

"You really are a twit, it's me the computer."

"WHA-HOW!"

"Science of course," said the computer," now I'm going to need you to meet me at the front door tell Muriel that you having a guest over."

"How are you going to past Muriel and them," questioned Courage.

"Easy this way," said the computer as he jumped out the window.

AHHHHHHHHH! Courage ran to the window and looked over the edge to see the computer hanging off the ledge. Then with a sigh of relief he ran downstairs, there Muriel was handing Katz, who was sitting in Eustace's chair, some sandwiches. "Uh, M-Muriel I have a friend that coming over," studdered Courage a bit frightened by the presence of Katz.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear, but they'll have to bunk with you, and Mr. Cajun have the guest rooms already," replied Muriel. *Knockknock*

"That might be your guest Courage go ahead and answer the door." Courage nodded and jogged to the door. When he opened it Courage got tackled in a hug, "Courage, buddy it's been a while, how are you," said the computer," aww what's with that face don't cha remember me." Courage who was extremely confused only confirmed with a slight nodd.

"Oh my Courage, what a energetic friend you have, hello I'm Muriel Baggs and you," said Muriel with a out reached hand.

"Haha, my names Tech nice to meet you," said 'Tech' (a/n I'm calling him Tech now incase you were confused. ) shaking her hand. Katz who was sitting stood up and walk to Tech shaking his hand only the pull back suddenly, Tech's hand had shocked him! Tech with a hidden glare in his eye smiled slyly. "Hello, Katz I presume."

"Yes," said Katz with a equally scary grin Courage who was on the side, was shaking in fear at the darkness seeping out of them.

"So did I miss something," said Cajun Fox breaking the tension. As he turned his head to the side he saw Tech and ask with a questioning voice "Who are you?"

"This is Tech," said Katz," Courage's friend."

"Oh hey there the names Cajun Fox, one the the best cooks in the world," said Cajun with a proud smile. Tech only nodded and then said to Muriel," I hate to be rude but may I ask where will i I be sleeping."

"You'll be sleepin with Courage in his room," said Muriel with a smile. Tech grabbed Courage's hand causing Courage blush and said," Come on Courage show me our room."

"O-oh OK," studdered Courage.

**OK so that's all I have for this chapter I'm currently writing the next one, so for now enjoy! _( ;3 _\ /_)_ see ya~!**


	3. What's happening!

_**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, school decided to come in and slap me with test and exams. BUT here is the new chapter, its in a P.O.V yay!**_  
___**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG.**_

Courage POV  
'Why is my heart pounding,' I questioned,' Oh no am I dying!' I stared at Tech with worry, he has been pacing for quite a while.  
"Courage, do you have any ideas to get rid of the cat and fox," he asked staring at me with those pretty blue eyes, w-wait pretty!  
"U-uh, no," I quickly said hoping he didn't noticed my blushing face. Tech gave me a questioning look but nodded, *Knockknock*.  
"Courage dear it's time to eat, you and Tech come downstairs."  
"Ok," I said, then me and Tech walked down to the kitchen. In there Katz and Cajun were siting at the table while Muriel was serving them ," Oh, Courage come and help me with the plates." I hesitantly nodded and then carefully handed Katz and Cajun their plates, but the look Katz gave and the smirk Cajun had frighten me to no end.  
I sat next to Tech as I shivered in fear,Tech patted my head," Haha Courage what's wrong your shaking like like a chihuahua," he said with a large smile. His smile made my heart pound again and make my face go red 'what's happening,' I thought. I quickly shook my head," N-no I'm fine." At the corner of my I see Katz seemingly glare at Tech, but why?  
As dinner continued Cajun started to talk more and even cracked jokes, in which some got him a dirty glare from Katz. Tech was observing them, while I was trying to get smaller and smaller to hide. By the end of dinner Muriel was asleep in her room, thank goodness! And Tech and I were stuck with Katz in the living room. Tech and Katz seem ti have gotten into a glaring match, the Anger of then both made me quiver with fear as Cajun laught at them. WHY ME!  
Nighttime rolled around and I was super tired,' Why can't this day just be normal,' I thought as I rubbed my eyes. "Hey are you alright," Tech seeming to notice asked.  
''Umhm,''I muttered while trying to fight off the sleep. Tech stood and Katz said something to him, but I was too sleepy to hear it. As my body became numb and I drifted to sleep, I felt warm arms wrap around, they made me feel so safe. I try to snuggle in deeper and fall asleep.

Tech's POV  
'What is this stupid Katz weakness,' I thought as I stared at him. Then in the corner of my eye I see Courage wobbling a bit," Hey are you alright," I ask him. He nods and mumbles a reply,"umhm." I didn't believe him he looked tired. I glared at Katz, and stood up," I not fond of you, boy." Katz said with a sneer. Katz glare got more intense as I quickly picked up Courage bridle style, hm... interesting. I looked down at Courage who seemed, to be snuggling into my jacket, Damn He's Cute! I started to walk up to stairs, and heard Katz tsk as Cajun teased him. What effect does this, guy have on them.  
Upstairs I tucked in Courage," What are you doing to me," I said as I brushed his hair out of his face, I yawned and laid next to him, my eyes slowly closing as I drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Hey I hope you like this update I tried to make it a bit longer. P.S. Any ideas for newcomers in the story. ANYWAYS Bye-bye hope you enjoy! P.P.S check out fan art my friend and I made: **__** art/What-s-Going-On-Cover-Yaoi-516097378**_


End file.
